Wo Ai Ni, Hali!
by Frost the Mischief
Summary: [FangHali One-Shot] Halilintar demam. Boboiboy bersaudara lainnya ke pasar. Fang diminta untuk menjagakan Halilintar yang merupaka 'crush'nya. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi? *RnR*


**Sebelum fic ini dihujam dengan review dari para hater, saya sarankan supaya yang gak suka yang namanya 'BoysLove' itu menjauh, jangan baca fic laknat ini. Kasian kalian menahan muntah karena jijik :v**

 **Pairing: Fang x Halilintar (FangHali)**

 **Rated: T+ mungkin.. :v /digampar/**

 **WARNING(S): Modern!AU, One-shot, Typo(s), FiveElemental!Sibling, 17yo!Charas, Human!Fang, OOC melebihi langit ke tujuh, Tidak mengikut EYD dengar benar, De el el.. Lagi males mau ngetik warning-nya. Cari aja sendiri :v**

 **Disclaimer: Saya? Punya Boboiboy? Hanya dalam mimpi kali :v**

* * *

.

..

...

Wo Ai Ni, Hali!

...

..

.

* * *

"Kak Hali~ Bangun! Udah pagi ni~ Ayo ke pasar~"

Sebuah suara yang terdengar cempreng bin menyakitkan telinga menusuk telinganya. Dengan pergerakan malas lagikan layu bak bunga yang tidak disiram(?), si pemilik nama pun bangun dari tidurnya yang bisa dikatakan indah.

"Hooam~ Lagi-laginya kamu. Apa maumu Fan? Ganggu orang lagi tidur aja.." Ucapnya setengah sadar setengah mati(?)

"Eh, kak. Menguap itu harus tutup mulut lho~ Ntar setan masuk lalu merasuki tubuh kakak itu. Kakak jadi gila karenanya." Taufan, sang adik kembar berkata dengan mantap, hanya untuk mendapat sebuah pukulan dari bantal tidur plus bogem mentah daripada kakak tersayangnya.

"Adeh.. Sakit tau nggak!?" Teriak Taufan sembari menggaru kepalanya.

"Siapa juga yang suruh situ datang ke kamarku? Salah situ juga kan?" Halilintar berujar dengan muka datar dan ngantuknya.

"Lho? Pintu kamar Kak Hali gak kunci, jadi aku nyusup aja lah." Balas si topi miring.

"UDAH BERAPA KALI AKU BILANG JANGAN MASUK KAMARKU SESUKA HATI!?" Marah Halilintar dengan kepalan tangan yang siap diberikan kepada Taufan buat kedua kalinya. Pukulan bonus katanya :v

"Ish.. Usah nyolot kek gitu kali. Gak manis lho~ Apa kata Fang kalo disekolah kamu akting manis-manis gitu, tapi di rumah kayak premen yang harus diborgol.."

 **POOFT!**

"Diam aja loe!" Karena ditelan amarah yang membuak-buak, Halilintar memukul adiknya dengan bantal sekali lagi.

"Eh.. Muka Kak Hali makin merah, kayak pake make-up aja~ Kak Hali blushi ya~" Goda Taufan sambil tersenyum culas. Seneng sekali bisa liat muka merah yang mengalahkan kulit apel kakak kembar sulung pada pagi hari.

"Ergh.. KELUAR KAMU!"

 **BUAGH!**

 **BRAK!**

Sebuah tendangan dan bantingan pintu dihadiahkan pada Taufan, membuat si topi biru miring bergumam ga jelas karena kesal dengan kakak sulung. Si adik bungsu Boboiboy bersaudara yang secara nggak sengaja yang lalu di situ menyapa kakak keduanya.

"Kak Taufan gangguin Kak Hali lagi ya?" Sebuah pertanyaan keluar daripada mulut Ice berserta nada malas bin sarkastik.

"Ehehe.." Di ditujukan pertanyaan hanya cengar-cengir seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Ice menghela nafas panjang, "Kan Kak Hali udah bilang-"

"-jangan masuk kamarnya tanpa izinnya. Aku tau kok. Tapi kan sekarang udah jam berapa, ntar kita telat lagi lho~ Aku mau beli makanan kesukaanku~ Dan juga kepala dan bokongku jadi korban penganaiyaan Kak Hali. Walaupun dengan keadaan gitu, ternyata tenaga Kak Hali ga bisa diremehkan ya.. Huh!" Taufan memotong ucapan adiknya sambil mendengus kesal di akhir kalimat.

Pasti para reader sudah dapet tebak kan? Si sulung Boboiboy bersaudara lagi demam. Sungguhpun begitu, kita nggak bisa meremehkan tenaga yang ia punya lho~ Tendangan maupun pukulannya tetap aja sakit. Kalo nggak percaya, tuh, tanyakan pada Taufan yang udah jadi korban si Hali.

"Ya sudahlah. Salah kakak juga kali. Lagian kakak gak bisa membaca?" Ujar Ice.

"Apa maksudmu aku gak bisa membaca!?" Teriak Taufan lagi.

"Liat tuh. Di pintu kamar Kak Hali. Kak Taufan tidak pernah liatnya?" Ice menunjukkan tulisan yang digantung pada pintu kamar kakak sulung mereka.

 **'STOP! YOU'RE FORBIDDEN TO STEP IN!'**

"Ehehehe.. Gak. Aku ga pernah liatnya." Taufan berkata sembari tersenyum lima jarinya.

Ice menghela nafas panjang lagi, "Kak Hali! Aku dan yang lain berangkat ke pasar duluan ya!?" Ice mengetuk pintu kamar kakak sulungnya sambil berucap dengan nada yang sedikit kuat.

Kemudian datanglah balasan daripada kakak sulung yang tsundere mereka dari sebaik pintu, "Ugh.. Pergi ajalah! Aku lagi malas mau pergi!"

"Kalo gitu Kak Hali jaga rumah ya!"

Dengan itu, Ice menarik tangan kakak berotak miring- Eh, maksud author, kakak bertopi miringnya menjauh dari kamar kakak sulung :v

"Eh? Kak Hali nggak pergi bareng kita ke pasar?" Sapa Gempa yang duduk di sofa ruang tamu bersama Blaze yang antusias nonton TV.

"Yup! Molor mulu dah tuh anak." Ucap Taufan.

"Eh? Udah mau pergi ya? AYO! Aku mau beli sesuatu!" Blaze terus bangun dari sofa, berlari menuju pintu rumah.

"Huh? Blaze! Tunggu kakak dong!" Taufan terus ngambil skateboard-nya yang tersandar pada dinding, lalu keluar rumah, mengikuti jejak Blaze.

"Yah.. Kak Hali kan sedang gak enak badan, pantas ia tidak mau ngikutin kita." Gempa berkata, tangannya mencapai remote lalu men-switch off TV.

"Eh Kak Gempa. Kalo sesuatu terjadi pada Kak Hali gimana?" Tanya Ice.

"Um.. Iya juga ya. Kalo gitu kita hubungi Fang aja ah." Gempa mengeluarkan hp-nya lalu menghubungi Fang, si teman terdekat Boboiboy bersaudara yang rambutnya seperti landak, berantakan gak disisir(?)

Beberapa saat kemudian, panggilan Gempa pun terjawab.

"Halo? Gempa? Ngapain hubungi aku pagi-pagi gini?"

Gempa hanya tersenyum, walaupun tidak dilihat oleh lawan bicara, "Fang, bisa datang ke rumahku gak?" Tanyanya.

"Emangnya kenapa?"

"Aku bersama kembaranku lain mau pergi ke pasar. Kebetulan Kak Hali demam, jadi tiada siapa yang bisa jagakan dia. Bisa gak kamu tolong jaga Kak Hali?"

"Hm.. Boleh aja. Lagian aku tidak punya kerjaan. Tunggu aja, beberapa menit lagi aku sampai."

Setelah berkata begitu, panggilan terputus.

"Gimana Kak Gem?" Tanya Ice, penasaran sama jawaban dari Fang.

"Katanya dia bakalan sampai beberapa menit lagi. Kita cuman perlu tunggu." Si topi terbalik menjawab.

"Tapi si duo hiper itu udah keluar." Ice berucap 'matter-of-factly'.

Aih.. Penasaran mulu dah nih anak :v *DitembakMeriamPembeku*

"Yah.. Biarkan aja. Mo gimana lagi." Gempa hanya menjongketkan bahunya, terlihat tidak peduli dengan kakak dan adik kembarnya.

Seperti yang dikatakan Fang, selepas menunggu beberapa menit, akhirnya pemuda berambut mirip duren itu pun tiba dengan nafas ngos-ngosan.

"Kenapa denganmu Fang?" Gempa bertanya. Aih.. Biarkan anak itu ngambil nafas dulu, kasian dia kan? Dasar Gempa ga punya hati! :v *DigilesGolemTanah*

"Hah.. Hah.. Maaf. Aku punya masalah dengan kakakku." Jawab Fang.

"Kakak? Yang mana?" Soal Ice pula, membuatkam Fang berdecak, "Ck, Kaizo-lah. Siapa lagi?" Si pemuda berkacamata itu pun memutarkan matanya, terlihat kesal dengan kakak laki-lakinya.

Gempa menepuk pundak Fang, "Jaga Hali baik-baik ya." Saran pemuda beriris kuning-keemasan itu.

"Ya, waktu inilah kau bisa 'meluangkan masa' dengan buah hati kau itu." Ice turut menepuk pundak Fang. Senyum sinis tercetak pada wajahnya.

Pipi Fang sedikit bersemu merah selepas kalimat tersebut keluar daripada mulut si bungsu Boboiboy bersaudara.

Gempa pula tanpa abal-abal terus memberikan hadiah berupa kepalan tangan ke kepala si bungsu, "Jangan macam-macam kamu! Udah, yuk kita pergi! Tolong jaga Kak Hali ya Fang! Oh, Kak Hali belum minum obatnya, obatnya ada di dapur. Tolong berikan padanya ya! Da!" Gempa menarik lengan Ice. Mereka berjalan sehingglah lenyap daripada pandangan Fang yang masih melongo karena kalimat Ice.

Fang menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu terus menuju ke kamar Halilintar.

Hey, siapa kata si rambut duren ungu ini tidak tau di mana letak kamar si buah hatinya? :v *DikejarHarimauBayang*

Fang mulai mengetuk pintu kamar Halilintar, "Hali? Hali kau ada di dalam?"

Tiada balasan. Fang coba lagi.

"Hali? Kalo ga mau buka pintunya, aku akan dobrak terus aja!" Bentaknya. Tapi masih tiada suara yang balas dari dalam.

Kesabarannya semakin tipis, akhirnya Fang terus membuka pintu secara paksa dan kasar. Kini terlihatlah manusia di balik gundukan selimut tebal yang menyelaputi tubuhnya. Fang berjalan ke arah sang empunya kamar, lalu coba membangunkan ia, "Hali, Hali bangun." Panggilnya dengan lembut.

Fang membuka selimut yang menyelimuti kepala Halilintar dengan perlahan. Terlihatlah si manusia bernama Halilintar yang tertidur dengan pulas, bak Sleeping Beauty.

Matanya terpejam rapat, menyembunyikan warna indah maniknya.

Bulu mata yang sangat lentik sehinggakan mengalahkan kelentikan bulu mata author.

Hidung mancung yang juga mengalahkan kemancungan(?) hidung author.

Bibir merah muda yang minta untuk dicium kapan saja.

Kulit putih mulus yang sangat halus bak kulit bayi.

Pipi chubby yang sedikit memerah karena kondisi badan yang tidak enak.

Fang menelan ludah melihat pemandangan di depannya. Sungguh, tergugat imannya saat ini. Eh, alien itu punya iman ya? Oh, author lupa bahwa Fang manusia dalam fic ini :v *DiserangElangBayang*

Tangan yang bersarung tangan fingerless Fang dibawakan ke wajah Halilintar, mengusap pipi tembem sang buah hati. Lembut dan halus, 'Seperti cewek.' Batin Fang.

Di alam bawah sadarnya, Fang ingin sekali melahap anak di depannya ini. Tapi sepertinya kewarasannya berpihak padanya, ia berhenti mengusap pipi merah Halilintar.

Manik violet di sebalik kacamata miliknya yang tajam sudah setengah tertutup, "Hooam~ Ah.. Tidur di sebelah Hali ga masalah kan?" Fang bergumam pada dirinya. Dia menaiki kasur single Halilintar, lalu memposisikan dirinya berhadapan dengan si empunya ranjang. Sebelah tangannya memeluk pinggang ramping Halilintar.

'Pinggangnya ramping sekali. Kau ini cewek atau cowok sih?' Pikir Fang lagi.

Seekor(?) setan kecil berupa Fang muncul di sebelah bahu kiri Fang, "Kau bisa menggunakan peluang ini untuk 'pelajari' setiap lekuk tubuh molek si bidadari ini Fang." Bisiknya pada Fang sambil tersenyum sinis.

Fang melayangkan tatapannya pada langit-langit kamar, terlihat berpikir. Kemudian seekor lagi Fang kecil muncul di sebelah bahu kanannya pula, kali ini ia berupa malaikat, "Jangan Fang! Itu tidak baik! Kau tidak boleh ngambil-ngambil kesempatan atas si bidadari ini sewenang-wenangnya! Ia masih suci!" Katanya.

Si setan Fang pula ditelan amarah setelah mendengar kalimat si malaikat Fang. Ia menyerang si malaikat Fang dengan tongkat berupa fork miliknya, "Enyah kau dari sini!"

Si malaikat Fang mengelak daripada terkena serangan, ia terus menyerang si setan Fang dengan tongkat miliknya juga, "Kau yang harus enyah dari sini!"

Fang semakin dibuat pusing, lantas ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil berteriak kesal, "Argh! Kalian dua enyah dari dunia ini!" Marahnya menyebabkan si malaikat kecil dan si setan kecil yang berupa dirinya menghilang daripada pandangannya.

Fang kemudian kembali sadar ke alam nyata selepas mendengar sebuah lenguhan yang keluar daripada mulut sang buah hati. Fang jadi gelagapan. Ia mengusap-ngusap kepala Halilintar dengan lembut, membuatkan Halilintar kembali tenang dalam tidurnya.

Pemuda berkacamata itu lalu mencium kening Halilintar. Kedua sudut bibir Halilintar terus menaik, malawan gravitasi. Bibirnya mengukir senyum tipis nan manis. Fang yang melihat itu juga turut tersenyum, 'Apa yang kau mimpikan sampai tersenyum ya?' Tanyanya dalam hati.

Mata Fang semakin layu, ia pun membuka kacamata yang menempel atas hidungnya lalu meletakkan kacamata itu di atas meja kecil sebelah ranjang Halilintar, topi hitam-merah Halilintar juga diletakkan di sana. Ia menutup matanya, membiarkan mimpi mendominasi pikirannya.

Halilintar membuka kedua matanya kemudian tutup semula karena cahaya yang memasuki matanya. Ia membuka lagi, kali ini dengan perlahan. Penglihatannya kabur seketika, lalu kembali fokus pada persekitarannya, khususnya makhluk yang berada beberapa sentimeter dari wajahnya.

Halilintar kembali menutup matanya, lalu seolah-olah ditimpa batu seberat 10 tan, ia terus menjerit. Dan tanpa sengaja, ia tertendang si makhluk yang berada sekamar dengannya hingga jatuh kasur.

"F-FANG!? APA KAU BUAT DI SINI!?" Jerit Halilintar, diserang terkejut luar biasa.

"Aduh.. Sakitnya.. Eh? Ngapain aku terbaring di lantai..?" Fang bangun dari tidurnya sembari mengacak-ngacak surai ungunya. Kemudian dia terlihat Halilintar yang memeluk dirinya di dinding, mukanya semakin merah.

Fang, tersadar dari lamunannya terus mengambil kacamatanya dan memakainya, "Oh.. Kau sudah sadar toh.." Ucapnya dengan nada malas.

"F-Fang, ap-apa kau buat di sini?" Tanya Halilintar sekali lagi.

Fang tersenyum pada Halilintar, "Kau demam kan? Semua saudaramu keluar ke pasar, jadi mereka minta tolong padaku untuk menjagamu." Jelasnya.

"Men..jaga..ku..?" Gumam Halilintar.

Fang melihat jam tangannya, "Lho? Baru 1 setengah jam aku tidur. Hm.. Oh ya, kau harus minum obat." Fang terus berjalan ke dapur untuk ngambil obat demam Halilintar, lalu dia kembali dengan sebuah gelas berisi minuman putih untuk Halilintar.

Fang menyodorkan obat itu pada Halilintar, "Nah.. Minumlah. Kau akan berasa lebih baik setelah minum nih." Ucapnya.

Halilintar menggelengkan kepalanya, "Nggak! Aku gak suka obat! Yuck!" Halilintar menjelirkan lidahnya.

Fang sweatdrop seketika. Gak nyangka si Halilintar yang sangat serius bin cepat marah itu bersifat kekanak-kanakan seperti ini.

"Kalo ga mau minum, gimana kau mau pulih? Cepat! Minum nih." Arah Fang.

"Nanti juga bisa pulih sendiri! Aku nggak akan minum tuh ob-" Ucapan Halilintar terpotong oleh benda kenyal yang menempel pada bibirnya.

'Bibir Fang!?' Batinnya histeris.

Entah sejak kapan Fang memasukkan obat itu ke dalam mulutnya sendiri beserta minuman yang ia bawakan itu, yang Halilintar tau sekarang Fang coba memindahkan obat itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Nghhh.. F-Fang!" Sebuah lenguhan tanpa sadar keluar daripada mulut Halilintar, rona merah di pipinya semakin terlihat jelas. Halilintar sedikit lengah karena lenguhannya barusan.

Fang mengambil kesempatan itu untuk mengunci pergelangan tangan Halilintar. Posisi mereka sekarang Fang berada di atas Halilintar.

Selepas puas bergulat, akhirnya Fang sukses juga memasukkan obat itu ke dalam mulut Halilintar. Si manik merah pula terbatuk-batu karena serangan mendadak(?) dari Fang.

Fang mengusap mulutnya, sebelah tangannya lagi mengambil gelas yang berisi setengah air putih, lalu diberikan pada Halilintar.

Halilintar meneguk air itu, mukanya sangat merah, lebih merah daripada jaket yang dipakainya. Selepas meneguk minumannya, Halilintar menatap Fang dengan pandangan mata yang sangat tajam, "Apa maksudmu barusan!?" Soalnya.

Fang hanya menggedikkan bahunya, "Aku tau kalo kamu itu susah diajak bicara atau disuruh lakukan sesuatu. Jadi paksaan hanyalah jalan terakhir buat nyuruh kamu minum obat. Lagian.." Fang mengedarkan pandangannya ke Halilintar, membuat yang ditatap sedikit salah tingkah, "...bibirmu manis juga ya.. Untuk ukuran laki-laki." Sambung Fang sambil tersenyum usil.

Halilintar mengambil topi merah-hitam yang berada di atas meja kecil, lalu memakainya. Lidah topi pula diturunkan sehingga menutup manik merah dan pipinya.

Fang mengangkat dagu Halilintar, lantas menaikkan lidah topi milik sang buah hati. Bibirnya didekatkan dengan telinga Halilintar yang juga memerah, "Aku sudah tau perasaanmu padaku." Bisiknya, lalu menghembuskan nafas hangatnya pada telinga Halilintar, membuat Halilintar melenguh lagi.

Halilintar menolak dada Fang dengan tangan kecilnya, "B-Bagaimana kau ta-"

Fang memotong kalimat si bertopi lagi, "Jawaban yang mudah. Karena kalo kau tidak suka dengan tindakanku, aku mungkin sudah dikejar ke rumah sakit, tapi kau hanya melemparkan deathglare-mu -yang imut menurutku- dan hanya berteriak." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Halilintar menurunkan pandangannya pada kepalan tangannya yang berketar.

Fang menghela nafas panjang, lalu menaikkan dagu Halilintar sekali lagi agar pandangan mata berwarna vermillion itu bertemu dengan manik violet-nya.

"Wo ai ni, Hali." Bisiknya, lalu dia kembali menyerang bibir Halilintar.

Halilintar memejamkan matanya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan usapan pada bibirnya. Halilintar membuka sedikit mulutnya, lidah Fang terus meleset masuk ke dalam mulutnya, mengabsen barisan giginya, langit-langit mulutnya dan menhmgajak perang lidah dengannya, tapi Halilintar tidak mampu mengikut rentak Fang, akhirnya perang lidah itu didominasi oleh Fang.

Merasa pasokan oksigennya menipis, Halilintar memukul pelan dada Fang. Fang pun dengan rela hatinya melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka, mencipta benang saliva yang menemukan bibir mereka.

Halilintar menarik nafas secukupnya, air liur entah siapa mengalir di kedua-dua sudut bibirnya, menuju dagunya. Fang yang melihat itu menyerang leher jenjang Halilintar. Ia mencium lembut leher itu, kemudian mulai menjilat, membuatkan Halilintar sedikit merungut, "G-Gelilah Fang.."

Selepas puas menjilat, Fang menggigit-gigit leher Halilintar, menandaka kepemilikan di sana sehingga tercipta bercak merah. Halilintar meringis karenanya, "Ergh.. A-Apa kau lakukan F-Fang? Ouch.. Sakit.."

Fang membisik ke telinga Halilintar, "Itu tanda kepemilikan. Kau milikku." Katanya kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya sekali lagi pada telinga Halilintar.

Setelah puas dengan tindakannya, Fang akhirnya bergerak menjauh sedikit daripada Halilintar.

Kondisi Halilintar sangat parah, lebih teruk daripada sebelumnya. Letak topinya sudah tidak betul, surai hitamnya sedikit basah karena keringat, dadanya naik-turun, wajahnya sangat memerah, matanya pula sudah setengah tertutup.

Fang memegang kedua bahu Halilintar, menolaknya untuk kembali baring. Tidak berapa lama, Halilintar sudah tertidur dengan damai. Fang membersihkan wajah Halilintar dengan tangannya.

"Pasti kau capek.." Gumam Fang, "Maafkan aku Hali.." Fang mencium bibir merah muda itu sekilas, lalu dia bangun dari ranjang milik Halilintar.

Fang menyelimuti tubuh Halilintar, lalu ponselnya bergetar, petanda ia mendapat message daripada seseorang. Ia membuka ponselnya.

 **'Kami lagi on the way ke rumah. Kalo kau mau pulang, pulang aja duluan. Lagian udah dekat nih.'**

Fang tersenyum, lalu dia mencium kening Halilintar. Setelah itu ia melangkah keluar daripada kamar bernuansa merah itu.

* * *

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **The End Dengan Gajenya**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

* * *

"Kak Gem udah message Fang?" Tanya Blaze dengan nada santai.

Gempa menyimpan hp-nya, kemudian menanggukkan kepalanya ke Blaze, "Ice, ngapain kau ucap gitu ke Fang di rumah tadi? Emangnya Fang suka sama Kak Hali?" Tanya Gempa.

Kini keempat-empat saudara itu berjalan pulang ke rumah mereka sambil menjinjing beg plastik yang dipenuhi bahan-bahan yang dibeli mereka.

"Eh? Kak Gem baru tau ya? Si rambut duren itu udah lama lho naruh hati pada kakak tsundere itu." Ice yang ditanya, tapi malah Blaze yang ngejawab.

"Apa yang Fang lakukan pada Kak Hali ya? Penasaran banget." Ujar Ice.

"Ehehehe.. Usah khawatir deh, aku udah pasang kamera kecil di kamar Kak Hali. Jadi kita bisa liat apa yang mereka berdua lakukan." Taufan berkata, senyum sumrigah di bibirnya.

"Eh? Sejak kapan kakak pasang?" Tanya Blaze antusias.

"Sebelum aku bangunkan Kak Hali.. Hahaha!" Tawa Taufan yang memutar-mutarkan skateboard-nya.

"Woah.. Aku mo nonton juga." Ucap Ice.

Gempa sweatdrop, 'Ngapain dengan kalian..?'

* * *

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **END BENERAN!**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N: Hi minna-san~ Maaf ya, saya udah jarang active di sini, saya active-nya di Wattpad ^^**

 **Jadi, gimana dengan one-shot ini?**

 **Halilintar: Ahouthor! Udah berapa kali aku bilang jangan jadikan aku uke!?**

 **Me: Kenapa harus ada 'ahou' *pundung di pojokan***

 **Fang: Wuish.. Kali ini aku jadi seme-nya si Hali! Terbaiklah author! *thumbs up***

 **Me: *thumbs up & wink***

 **Halilintar: KALIAAAAANNNN! *kejar author & Fang dengan pedang halilintar***

 **Oke, oke. Lupakan scene tak bermutu di atas. Jadi, satu pertanyaan dari saya...**

 **Mind to review?**


End file.
